Today's Horoscope
by RennyKay
Summary: So basically, this is my view on how it might be if I added my own two characters into the mix of people on this awesome show. THis fic is to introduce them, and input them into Brucey's life. Kid Flash/OC. Robin/OC.


Today's Horoscope

"Breathe. In and hold. Out and hold. Keep breathing. Relax. Good. Now let me see your Bhujapidasana."

Looking up from her precariously balanced Bakasana pose, Wiley fixed Bruce with her usual deadpan eyes and replied "My WHAT? Dude, I speak English. Not whatever the heck you just said. Yeesh, it sounds like you're ordering take out or something."

Ignoring Wiley's biting remarks, Bruce simply responded with "The shoulder-pressing pose."

Seeing her blank stare unwavering, he glared and bit out "I'll demonstrate. Again."

And with that said he slowly squatted, breathing slowly and smoothly, and tilted his torso until it was almost perfectly parallel to the floor. Keeping his breath even, he then snugged his left arm and shoulder under the back of his left thigh just above the knee and placed his left hand on the floor at the outside edge of his left foot. He then repeated this process on his right side, his upper back rounding to compensate for the unnatural reach. Pressing his hands firmly on the floor, he slowly rocked his weight off his feet and onto his hands. As his arms straightened, his feet rose slowly off the floor. As soon as his legs were parallel with the ground, he slowly squeezed his arms with his thighs and crossed his ankles in front of him, never increasing the speed of his carefully measured breaths.

"Remember Wiley, this pose is not done with raw strength and power, but with careful balance and shifting your center of gravity. Now let me see your Bhujapidasana."

Carefully unfolding from her Crane pose, she copied what Bruce had just done.

"Good, remember to breathe. This isn't a race, take your time."

As soon as she completed the pose, she looked up at him, grinning like the maniac some believed her to be. Then, as the large metal door to her left slammed open, she promptly fell on her face. Glaring up at the source of her downfall, she saw Ren stumbling over with her special newspaper, printed in Braille to accommodate her lack of sight.

"Bad news, Wiley! Your horoscope says that a surprise could be your downfall. You might want to be careful and watch your st-OOF! What the hell?" she yelled as she was hit in the face with a large flat pillow.

"I think I'll be safe now that you made me fall on my face!" Wiley snapped at her, glaring since she had been so caught off her guard.

"Oh." Ren sat in thought for a few moments. "Then you're safe now. I'm awesome."

Shaking his head in exasperation, Bruce smiled at the two friends as they bickered as usual, with Wiley getting irritated with Ren's usual antics, and Ren thinking that she had won some prize for being the way she was. Those two had come a long way from the frightened, bitter girls he had met only a few years ago. He was proud to see that Wiley was no longer aloof and could express more than just anger. And Ren, special case that she was, had bounced back quickly from being blinded by her father, and no longer need Wiley to help her navigate.

"Ow!"

"Congratulations, dumbass. You ran into a wall. Again." Wiley snickered as her friend rubbed her nose and laughed at her own foolishness.

Alright so she still might need some help navigating. Fortunately, despite Wiley's mannerisms, and denials, she wouldn't lead Ren astray.

"Ouch!"

Unless she was bored, or out for revenge. Bruce chuckled as he watched Wiley pick Ren up by the back of her collar and chastise her for being so clumsy. Despite her irritation, he could see the smirk of affection on her face. Though when she looked over to him, she quickly hid it. Chuckling, he walked over to the girls and casually remarked "Ren, we were going over some yoga poses. Care to join us?"

"Hahaha, say yes. I'd love to see you try to work this shit out." Wiley snickered behind her hand, more for show than to be polite.

"Yoga? You want me to do yoga. Hmmm, how about I walk over to this cabinet here, count three doors over, Malasana, and get this pocky that you tried to hide from me. By the way, in the Hiding Food department, you're fired. Wiley, I'm putting you in charge of that now."

"Duh, I thought we did that four months ago."

"Yeah, but now it's official. You're CEO and everything. Now I'm gonna let you to do your workouts and such, and I'll sit here and offer moral support. Go team and all the like." Ren smiled around the chocolate covered biscuit hanging out of her mouth and sat herself on top of the counter where she had found her snack.

Shaking his head again, in rueful exasperation, he chuckled and said "Well, you heard her, let's get back to it. Show me your Astavakrasana."

"Oh my GOD, that's it, I'm buying you a dictionary! You need to learn English! It's a necessary skill in dealing with that one!"

"Oh, please, that's a lie and you know it! I only speak true, original Ren. I don't know what this 'English' is, but it sounds dull!" Ren exclaimed, sticking out her tongue out at the idea of doing anything "normal" by society's standards, adamantly believing that you need to be your own person to really be seen.

"Right, 'true, original Ren'. I don't know what you find original about the words 'feed me' but hey, whatever floats your boat, shorty." Wiley smirked, knowing what would be said next.

"HEY! I am not that short! I am average height and you know it!" Ren huffed, crossing her arms in irritation at the reminder of, in her opinion, the only thing average about her.

Wiley grinned, loving how Ren didn't seem to realize that she worked like clockwork, albeit an erratic and an occasionally broken clock.

Bruce just smiled through all the noise as Alfred walked into the room to make sure that while the girls had fun, nothing would be broken this time.

"Everything alright, Master Bruce?" Despite being an old family friend, Alfred refused to let his duty stray far from his mind, and he did a good job of reminding the rambunctious of what was acceptable in the mansion, no matter what Bruce seemed to disagree with.

"Fine, Al, just fine. They're just going at it as usual." Bruce smiled to his long-time butler, confidante, and friend.

"Usual. I do hope that you aren't speaking of they're habit of"-CRASH!

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you klutz!" Wiley yelled at Ren, who had just broken yet another priceless antique, though instead of a vase, this time it was a priceless china collection that Bruce had gotten as a gift from some Chinese official or other.

"Me? I can't watch where I'm going, I can't watch anything! If you'll recall, my father decided that it was a good idea to take my sight!" Ren snapped back at Wiley.

Bruce knew that it was time to step in, knowing full well that no matter how much she tried to shake it off, Ren was still upset about losing her sight, and with her fear of the dark, it was hard for her to remain the cheerful girl he had grown to feel affectionate and even protective of.

"Alright girls, that's enough."

"But she-"

"Wiley, I'm perfectly aware of what happened, as is Alfred." Bruce gently chastised her.

"I'll go get the broom, sir." Alfred sighed and made his way back up the stairs.

"Now Ren, you know Wiley didn't mean what she said the way it came out, right?" Bruce gently asked the solemn girl to his left.

Ren nodded briskly, blushing in shame of her outburst, hating the emotional vulnerability she had shown.

"And Wiley, you need to remember that there are lines that you just shouldn't cross with some people, even by habit or accident." Bruce looked over to the sullen girl to his right.

Wiley had the sense to look guilty, remembering that no matter how much they joked about it, she had never fully mentioned her friends lack of sight, knowing that she hated how weak and useless it made her feel. She also remembered that she was still trying to adjust to the dark, despite her fears of darkness.

Wiley looked over at Ren's blank green eyes, and felt the sharp pang of guilt eat at her stomach.

"Sorry, Wiley. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Figures, Ren always was better at the mushy stuff, though not by much.

"Yeah, me too." Wiley grunted.

Seeing Bruce staring at her meaningfully, she sighed and turned back to her friend.

"Yeah, ok, I'm sorry that I crossed a line and hurt your feelings." She glared at Bruce, who simply smiled back at her. She rolled her eyes in retaliation.

Ren, never the one comfortable in any serious situation, grinned and found where Wiley's voice came from and jumped her friend with a big hug.

"I always knew you loved me. Look at how flustered you get when in my presence!"

Without missing a beat;

"That's because I'm allergic to stupid. You cut off my ability to speak properly."

"Ha! I am a superior being! I, the Amazing Ren-"

"More like the Amazing Moron." WiIey cut in.

"have managed to find the ability to make the Witty Wiley speechless!" Ren bowed to an imaginary audience, grinning like the idiot many knew her to be.

In actuality, she smiled because she was happy that she managed to lighten the mood, hating tense situations.

Alfred chose that moment to walk into the room, armed with a broom and dustpan. Seeing this, Wiley jogged over, taking both from him. At his raised brow, she simply smiled and went to cleaning up the mess that she and Ren had caused.

'Hey, Uncle Al? Sorry about the mess." Ren apologized, know Wiley never would. She had already apologized once today, which meant it was the only apology that any of them were ever going to hear for the next few weeks, as her pride would allow.

Alfred simply nodded, then remember Ren's inability to see this action so he opted to instead pat her affectionately on the shoulder, smiling at the grin that she gave him in return.

"Quite alright, Miss Ren. Just be more careful in the future. Miss Ren, what on earth are you doing?"

As soon as he had called her Miss as usual, Ren had lain down and started gagging on the floor, making coughing noises as drool dribbled down her chin.

"Ack- Miss-cough, cough- so formal- choke, cough- senses going into- cough, wheeze, cough- system failing- bleaaaaghhhh. I died." Ren mimed death rather dramatically at Alfred's feet. Alfred frowned at Bruce in question.

Bruce laughed at Ren's antics, while Wiley merely smiled at her friend's ridiculous hate for anything as formal as the title of 'Miss'.

Bruce smiled at Alfred's exasperation and confusion.

"Well, she has told you not to call her miss." Bruce chuckled at Alfred's deadpan look.

"I only call her as is proper, sir. I cannot fathom calling her anything but." Alfred had always been a stickler for the rules, despite his master's rather, let's say, interesting career.

Bruce merely chuckled at him, going over to Ren's "body".

"Hmmm, it seems we have a problem, Wiley. Your friend appears to be dead. Whatever shall we do to revive her?"

He grinned as he saw Ren shake slightly with suppressed chuckles.

"Well, gee, I don't know. Wait! I have an idea! I've been known to have the magic touch, so I might be able to revive her." Wiley grinned mischievously, knowing full well that Ren would get the meaning of her words. Sure enough, Ren was visibly shaking, trying not to laugh out loud.

Wiley grinned wickedly, quickly and quietly going over to her friend. As soon as she was in range, she stuck!

"Hahahahahaha-sto-hahaha-stop-hahahahaha-stop it-hahahaha-I can't-hahahaha-can't take it anymo-UNCLE! UncleuncleUNCLE!" Ren Shrieked with laughter as Wiley mercilessly tickled her.

"By the power vested in me, by myself, I bring you back to life!" Wiley intoned with a bad imitation of a pastor that they had once heard on television.

Bruce laughed as the girls leaned on each other, laughing whole-heartedly and without restraint.

Alfred merely stood there with the quiet dignity that he was known to possess.

"Alright, Wiley, breaks over. Time to get back to your exercises." Bruce said, a smile of mirth still on his face. Hearing her grumble, he saw fit to add,

"Unless, of course, you're too tired to continue. I'll understand if you want to stop for today."

Wiley grinned, rising to the bait.

"Bring it on, old man!"

Grinning at the challenge, the two got back to work, stretching and bending in ways that most others couldn't dream of doing. Alfred went back upstairs to prepare supper for the more-than-likely famished acrobats, and the always famished Ren. And finally, Ren sat on the sidelines, listening to the breaths and sounds of her friends, seeing what they might be doing in her minds eye, and quietly wishing that she could join them. But until she grew into her blindness, all she could do was sit at the sidelines and offer whatever support she could.

Wiley Elizabeth West nee Quinn nee Nygma

Body:  
>Build: Athletic, curvy, muscles lightly defined, shorter torso w longer legs, strong shoulders, mildly sloped, arms long w/ lean muscle, slight and worn hands and feet  
>Height: 5' 9.5"<br>Dimensions: 32" 18" 34"  
>Scars: Long vertical line on the back of the right calf, Burnt scar on the middle of the left forearm, Horizontal line on stomach going straight through the navel, An 'x' on the back left shoulder blade, reaching over to the edge of the right shoulder blade<br>Tattoos: Sword w/ swirling black flames surrounding the blade slanting down from the upper right of the small of the back to the lower left, Sagittarius sign on the bottom of the right wrist  
>Piercings: One for each lobe, One in the upper right cartilage<p>

Face/Head:

Face: Smaller than standard  
>Forehead: 2.5" x 5", lightly rounded, slight widows peak above the left brow<br>Brows: Black, full, with a slight slope, length reaching just past the eyes, lowered closer to the eyes in an instinctive furrow  
>Ears: Smaller size, detached lobe<br>Eyes: Slightly farther apart than standard, round, slightly smaller than standard, set in a narrow glare, blue that changes in the light  
>Nose: Smaller, slightly upturned, "button" nose<br>Mouth: Thin pouted lips, clean teeth  
>Cheeks: High cheekbone, rounded in a childish manner<br>Chin: Strong, no cleft, no obvious over/under bite  
>Neck: Slightly thicker than standard, solid, no clear definitions<br>Definitions: Laugh lines around eyes and mouth, stress lines in forehead

Hair:

Length: To the bottom of the neck  
>Thickness: Full head of hair, no thinning, not too thick to be controlled<br>Style: Layered, bangs kept at equal length of hair, straight even part down the middle, edge slope at the bottom for a more natural look, loosely defined curls  
>Color: Black w blue tones in the right light, darkest at the top of the skull and gets lighter w/ length  
>Condition: Soft, well oiled, kept clean, cut regularly every three months for maintenance, brushed w boars fur brush and mahogany handle (a gift from her mother)  
>Worn: Down, over the shoulders or worn up in two high pigtails w two framing strands hanging in front of the eyes  
><span>Civilian Outfit: Wiley<span>

Hair: Colored ribbons for hair, changes depending on mood  
>Shirt: Graphic tee, long sleeved mesh undershirt<br>Pants: Bell-bottoms/ Boot-cut jeans, kept dark, slightly faded, knees consistently ripped  
>Socks: Happy Bunny socks Wally's socks (when clean)  
>Shoes: Combat bootsSkater shoes (for skating), roller blades  
>Jewelry: Necklace (chain pendant), earrings, 2 rings (one on each ring finger), bracelets (silver bangles, one on the right wrist/ 2 w/ one on each wrist)  
>Underwear: Standard<br>Transportation: Black '70's Harley

Bad Guy Costume: Charade

Hair: Pigtails w/ Lime green bows  
>Outfit: Lime green baby doll dress, to the knees, forest green question marks, thick black sash, tied in a giant bow, forest green lace edges and collar, no sleeves, thick straps<br>Mask: Black, cat-eye shape, white eye covers for eyes  
>Legs: Tights w horizontal black and white stripes  
>Shoes: Mary Janes w lime green buckle  
>Weapons: Right thigh holster: dagger, Left thigh holster: FNP-45 pistol<br>Signature: Tootsie Pop in mouth

Vigilante Costume: Nakturne

Hair: Ribbon-ed pigtails, one red, one black/both red/both black  
>Outfit:Ruby red spaghetti strapped tank top, black leather jacket w sleeves down to the elbows, black cargo pants, black combat boots w/ red laces, utility belt w/ attached thigh holsters  
>Mask: None<br>Legs: Black cargo pants, loose for easy movement  
>Shoes: Black combat boots w hidden compartments near the ankle  
>Weapons: Dual FNP-45 pistols in thigh holster, custom designed all purpose Swiss army knife hidden in small compartment in right boot, katana on left hip<br>Signature: Black '70's Harley

General:

Full Name: Wiley Elizabeth West nee Quinn nee Nygma  
>Meaning of Name: Full of, marked by, or proceeding from wiles, crafty, cunning<br>Nicknames: Wiles, Witty Wonder  
>Birthday: December 13<br>Astrological Sign: Sagittarius  
>Birthplace: Arkham Asylum<br>Age: 12,17  
>Race: Caucasian<p>

Family and Childhood:

Mother: Harley Quinn (Harleen Frances Quinn)  
>Father: The Riddler (Edward E. Nygma)<br>Occupation/s: Vigilante mother, criminal father  
>Siblings: None<br>Other family: Adopted by Bruce Wayne and family  
>Best Friend: Ren Kyle<br>Other Friends: Dick, Kaldur, Conner, Barry,  
>Romantic Interest: Wally, Normal guy (Taylor)<br>Archenemy: Scarecrow  
>Other enemies: Riddler, Joker, Penguin<br>Pet: Dog named Sparta  
>Home life during childhood: No mom, trained by father, home schooled in the art of puzzles<br>Sports/Clubs: Soccer, skateboarding, street hockey  
>Schooling: Riddler, Bruce Wayne, Private School, Batman<br>Favorite subject: Sciences, language arts  
>Health Problems: Allergic to cottonwood trees, symptoms of asthma under great stress<br>Relationship w/ Family: Doesn't know mother, hates father, cares for adopted family and friends, though shows it reluctantly

Character's Character:

Bad habits: Impulsive, violent, rude, impatient, deadly when bored, pick-pocketing, laziness, a need to be right all the time  
>Good habits: Organized, observational, true friend<br>Best characteristic: Honest  
>Worst characteristic: Anger<br>Proud of: Bike, intelligence, strength, perseverance  
>Embarrassed by: Inability to lie, signs of 'weakness'<br>Driven by: A need to prove that she's better than her parents, and that she's better than everyone's expectations, as well as her own  
>Weakness: Human, largesmall crowds, OCD, inability to lie, liable to emotional and mental attacks  
>Fears: Bugs, heights, dark houses, ghosts, pain, death<br>Secrets: Hopes to gain respect from everyone, gruff with a nicer interior, wants to be held, respects anyone bold enough to keep her in line  
>Regrets: Working for her father, turning away her first friend, never getting to meet her mother<br>Pet peeves: Improper grammar of any kind, overly enthusiastic/optimistic/happy people, having her personal space being invaded  
>Speech: Loud, New Jersey accent<br>Gestures: constantly moves hands and arms to accentuate speech

Likes and Styles:

Music: Likes all except country, gospel, or rap, particularly enjoys rock  
>Books: Fantasy, historical fiction, fiction, non-fiction<br>Food: Butterfingers, cheesecake, shrimp, smoked salmon, potato pancakes  
>Drinks: Diet Coke, water, chocolate milk, Dr. Pepper, Fanta Orange<br>Animals: Large wild cats, hunting birds, dogs, wolves, foxes  
>Colors: Red, black, silver, blue, purple<br>Time of day: Twilight to sunrise  
>Personality: Introverted, private, keeps to herself<br>Greatest want: To find who she is underneath all of the expectations put on her  
>Greatest need: To prove herself, to be loved<br>Most cherished possession: The mahogany boars fur brush that used to belong to her mother  
>Talents: Puzzles, humor, writing, reading tactical situations and quickly coming up w a swift solution 

Ren Denise Kyle

Body:

Build: Slender, curvy, slim muscles, longer legs, slight shoulders, slight hands, strong feet  
>Height: 5'6"<br>Dimensions: 28" 16" 30"  
>Scars: Littering hands, arms, legs, and feet, horizontal stripe on the front of neck, acidic scars around eyes<br>Tattoos: Scorpio symbol on right hip, music bar and notes surrounding left ankle  
>Piercings: Three piercings in left lobe, one in the right cartilage<p>

Face/Head:

Face: Oval shaped, open, standard size  
>Forehead: 3" x 5", two vertical indentations above brows, two slight widows peaks, one just above right brow, slanting down towards the second above the middle of the left brow<br>Brows: Brown, short, slender, arched, ends reaching just above the edge of the eyes  
>Ears: Small, lobes detached and slanting slightly outwards<br>Eyes: Standard distance apart, small, almond shaped, smoky green colored, covered in dark shades to accommodate for the harsh lights, blind  
>Nose: Long, wide, turned slightly upwards<br>Mouth: Thick, full lips, usually pulled into a grin, clean, slightly uneven teeth  
>Cheeks: High cheekbones, noticeable fullness in face<br>Chin: Weak, noticeable overbite  
>Neck: Slender, clear definitions of throat and muscles<br>Definitions: Clear acidic scars around eyes, visible laugh lines around eyes and mouth, wrinkles in for head only visible when severely stressed

Hair:

Length: An inch below the shoulders, reaching to the middle of the shoulder blades  
>Thickness: Full head of hair, no thinning, not too thick to be tamed<br>Style: Layered, shorter bangs kept trimmed just above the eyes, part to the left, slightly unevenly edged, defined curls  
>Color: Brown with red and blond highlights<br>Condition: Soft, well oiled, kept clean, cut for maintenance only, brushed with a boars fur brush  
>Worn: Down with bangs over eyes, up in a ponytail, messy bun, or braids with bangs over eyes<p>

Civilian outfit: Ren

Hair: Worn in whatever style that fits the mood  
>Shirt: Flatteringly loose blue long sleeved tee<br>Pants: Bell bottoms/ Boot-cut jeans/ Black sweats  
>Socks: Slipper socks, toe socks, Happy Bunny socks<br>Shoes: Combat boots/ Flip flops/ None  
>Jewelry: Key necklace (gift from Wiley), earrings<br>Transportation: Rides with Wiley, Bruce, or Dick

General:

Full Name: Ren Denise Kyle  
>Meaning of name: Lotus<br>Nicknames: Renny, Shorty, Kid  
>Birthday: November 10<br>Astrological Sign: Scorpio  
>Birthplace: Arkham General Hospital<br>Age: 13, 18  
>Race: Caucasian<p>

Family and Childhood:

Mother: Catwoman (Selina Kyle)  
>Father: The Joker (Real name unknown)<br>Occupation/s: Vigilante/Master thief mother, criminal father  
>Siblings: None<br>Other Family: Taken in unofficially by Bruce Wayne and family  
>Best friend: Wiley West<br>Other Friends: Conner, Kaldur, Bruce, Barry  
>Romantic Interest: Dick<br>Archenemy: Poison Ivy  
>Other enemies: Joker, Riddler, Catwoman<br>Pet: German Shepherd, seeing-eye dog, Midnight  
>Home life during childhood: "Raised" by father, training with mother, "home schooled"<br>Sports/Clubs: Information gathering  
>Schooling: Joker, Catwoman, Bruce Wayne, Private School<br>Favorite subject: Choir, Writing and Literature  
>Health Problems: Blind, allergic to ceclor, poor lung capacity, weak joints, all around poor physical health, suffers from psychosis, OCD<br>Relationship w/ Family: Hates father, learns from mother, fiercely protective and loyal to friends

Character's Character

Bad habits: Easily bored, easily distracted, often daydreaming, sarcastic, eats fingers (nervous habit), tendency to ignore authority figures, eats a lot, difficulty focusing on one topic at a time  
>Good habits: True friend, organized, good listener, linguistically and musically gifted<br>Best characteristic: Intellect  
>Worst characteristic: Distracted, misanthropic<br>Proud of: Friends, intellect, ability to confuse others  
>Embarrassed by: Emotional outbursts i.e. anger or sadness, being seen as a small child or a pet<br>Driven by: A need to prove that she isn't useless  
>Weakness: Blind human, crowds, too much noise, liable to physical attacks, psychotic breaks<br>Fears: Bugs, thunder, twitchy things, clumps/clusters, being surrounded by people, clowns  
>Secrets: Sings quite well, has stage fright, likes interior decorating<br>Regrets: Can't see, struggles with reading braille, can't do much to help her friends, feels useless  
>Pet peeves: Being ordered around, being talked down to, being bored<br>Speech: When around strangers/people she hates/ unfamiliar people, quiet, barely speaks a word, when comfortable with person/people, loud and enthusiastic, with a more Midwestern accent  
>Gestures: moves hands to accentuate speech<p>

Likes and Styles

Music: Likes all except rap, particularly enjoys darker tunes, enjoys the cello and the piano  
>Books: In braille, enjoys Sci-Fi, mystery, romance, and occasionally reads fantasy<br>Food: Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, a good burger, a good sub, chocolate, skittles, BBQ chicken, strawberries, a good smoothie, shrimp cocktails, buffalo wings  
>Drinks: Root beerFloat, moo juice, green tea, strawberry smoothies  
>Animals: Horses, cats, big fluffy dogs<br>Colors: Green, blue, purple, silver, black  
>Time of day: 11 p.m. to 3 a.m., the "witching hours"<br>Personality: Shy at first, but loud, funny, likes to keep an easy attitude, serious though when the time calls for it  
>Greatest want: To see again<br>Greatest need: To be useful  
>Most cherished possession: Black tinted goggles that she stole from her mother<br>Talents: Gathering information, finding and keeping secrets, blackmail, singing, music, manipulation, planting evidence, remembering information revealed, distracting others to serve her purposes


End file.
